Live like we're Dying
by Puerile2604
Summary: To keep hoping on that small affection is what Kain Akatsuki lives for, choosing to keep his cousin out of trouble & getting out of any trouble should he have to choose a side. While Amaya Yagari Despise people who never live life to their fullest, She thinks Kain-sempai is living a Lie & to make matters complicated her own ancestor were tied to his in 1762 in Vienna.


**Hey everyone!, This is my 1****st**** uploaded fanfiction **

**(I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC's)**

**Enjoy!**

"_Even though we both know that our loved one will never so much as look our way, we can't erase that small something within us that continues to hope in vain._" Just as akatsuki kain spoke that sentence out to aido both of them heard a human girl holding a Spanish sword on her right hand running out of the forest & stops in front of the clearing path where they were standing walking back to the moon dorm.

"How childish & a fool for a vampire like you to hope, Waiting for you rest of your miserable life to vie for that small affection" tsk, amaya turn her head in disgust & walk away from him sheathing her sword back into place .

Aidou were shocked by her rude assessment on Kain, Though he knows his affection for ruka since he was a child but there was no way could a human being- A girl more to add the fire to judge his cousin undying love to a mere childish idea.

"Hey you human girl I demand that you apologize to us , amaya turn around slightly to give aido a disinterest look, " Why?" amaya ask, Aido release his ice-power on the ground leading directly to her legs then she did something that confound him, she leapt high up to a tree branch which could be around 2 meter high, WH..A.A.A how? .. Or... ar..Re.. you",aido eyes turn to red & his vampire self were shown anger to him that this new hunter is provoking him, akatsuki kain watch this scene silently by aidou side but his hand pat at aidou left shoulder to stop his brash action ."But akatsuki! She being rude to us we're the nobles ", "The chairmen & kaname will be having our head if you attack this student" as kain remind aido, aidou sigh & returned to his normal state while walking away & grumbling to himself to the entrance of the moon dorm,

"you can come down now,"kain spoke out loudly to amaya, she quickly leapt down to the ground & land right in front of him his height were a bit intimidating she guess he's around 1.85-89 while she's just a 1.68 even though in human world she's still being a consider a tall girl,, amaya look up to his burnt orange eyes, such weird but a beautiful colour. "why do you say that?" akin eyes warily at her sword by her hip , amaya look to where his eyes land & spoke" Do not worry I would not kill you", as she throws her sword to the ground & as to answer your question mr vampire her last words were acidly strain & kain gave a frown to her face, "you have forever to live while we human "she run her red hair through with her fingers" have only a limited time to live before we meet our maker, that to not add with incurable sickness, old age, epidemic or war… her dark blue eyes were illuminated by the moonlight to stare directly at his orange eyes, "while you laments about your unrequited love we human beings were constant to change to live to leave behind a little mark on the world that here is where we actually LIVE" she pointed to the ground on the side. " I hope that statement might change your perception using your life on this world wisely "as amaya looked up to his face & gave a sweet sad smile.

Kain gave her bewildered look while his eyes were lock on to this human face, she was a beautiful girl going by the human standard she could eventually pass of as those cute girls who do the front cover of model that aido lays the magazine around messily in their shared room, light reddish-brown hair & her dark blue eye while her age he guess were maybe about 16-17 & her uniform were from the day class.

Both of them heard a crack of thunder in the dead of the night & without warning the rain came pouring down on to them, the both of stood still looking at each other even with the heavy rain pouring on them his soft orange eyes were wondering how could a human girl much more younger than him by centuries could sounds so wise. Amaya were about to touch his face while kain eyelids blinks ever so slowly when a shouting were heard "AMAYA YAGARI! I'M gonna make you regret & work your ass out when I find you, a deep male voice were heard & when kain opens his eyes she was seen running towards the sun dorm with the sword that she straps on her back while shouting "Daddy! Uncle gone mad!" while there a laughter in her voice her shouting were to make a diversion when kain saw toga yagari scrambling out of the forest to run after her vanishing figure into the building when toga suddenly stops eerily to look at kain with his piercing eyes he was about o move turn back to head to kain when cross voice were heard" OH MY SWEET BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!? AHH. TOGA! How could you do this to my sweet beautiful child! "

Toga yagari the now top-ranked vampire hunter just sigh & turn back towards the path of his original intended way contemplating to give amaya an earful & chairman cross to stop pampering her just because yuuki & zero were not an affectionate child.

Akatsuki kain smile to himself as he decipher out her name amaya means "Night rain" How befitting for their introduction to each other as he took out both of his hand open his palm out & said" amaya yagari" silently to the night sky as he walk back to the moon dorm he can hear hanabusa aido screaming out his name into the night.


End file.
